Teru Teru Bozu
by asdfghjklcostelle
Summary: Pemuda tegap itu kian menatap hujan di balik jendelanya. Sedikit kenangan terlintas di benaknya. A ByakuHisa fic. Wanna RnR?


Moshi-moshi! Mika/Maki bikin fic ByakuHisa!! XD Well.. kita mulai aja.

* * *

...**Teru Teru Bozu**...

Dislaimer : Bleach punya **Tite Kubo**. Fic ini punya saia. Teru teru bozunya punya siapa?

Attention! Gaje, don't like don't read, and unsur-unsur laennya.

With peace, let's read~

Hujan yang deras mengguyur Seireitei. Tak ada satu pun mahluk yang hendak berkeliaran di kala hujan. Bahkan para kapten gotei 13 enggan keluar dari batalion mereka masing-masing, dan memilih tetap di kediamannya.

Di sebuah kediaman Kuchiki, tampaklah seorang pemuda berbadan tegap dengan ekspresi kosong, memandang percikan rintik-rintik hujan yang dengan derasnya menghujani Seireitei. Raganya telah berdiri di hadapan jendela besar kediaman Kuchiki.

"Ame." gumamnya kecil.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara langkah kaki kecil yang menuruni tangga dan berjalan ke arahnya. Meskipun mengetahui asal langkah kaki tersebut, Byakuya tak melemparkan pandangannya dari pemandangan langka di Seireitei tersebut. Matanya tetap menatap tenang hujan tersebut walau sebenarnya arti tatapan tersebut adalah tatapan serius.

"Rasanya langka sekali bila di Seireitei turun hujan." kata suara kecil di belakang Byakuya. Yang mendengarnya hanya tetap diam.

"Aku jadi merindukan Rukia. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang ya?" lanjutnya yang kini menggandeng tangan Byakuya.

"Kurasa anak itu akan baik-baik saja." ucap Byakuya.

"Aku percaya kalau Rukia adalah anak yang kuat." kata Hisana. Ia tersenyum dan ikut memandangi hujan tersebut. "Mau kuseduhkan teh?" tawar Hisana sejenak kemudian.

"Boleh saja," balas Byakuya. Hisana segera melepaskan gandengan tangannya dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuatkan penyegar bagi suaminya itu.

Byakuya kembali menyendiri dan meratapi jendela yang kini basah diguyur air hujan. Siraman segar yang membasahi menjadikan jendela itu kurang nyaman tuk dipandang.

Lalu… apa yang Byakuya lakukan? Sebuah siraman air hujan yang ia ratapi itu mulai memudar. Ia memilih tuk berpindah tempat menuju tempat lebih teduh.

Langkah kakinya berjalan menuju teras mansionnya. Ia pun membuka pintunya, lalu menduduki tatami yang tersedia. Kembali ia tatapi percikan hujan yang turun deras dengan jauh lebih nyata dan jelas.

Tes!

Tak jarang pula percikan air itu mengenai ujung-ujung kakinya. Memang bukan merupakan cara yang elegan, namun tampaknya tak ada respon apapun mengenai hal itu.

Detik-detik berikutnya, sebuah suara akan pintu yang terbuka berbunyi pelan. Seorang wanita menghampiri Byakuya dan bergabung bersamanya.

"Di situ kau rupanya," kata Hisana. Kemudian wanita tersebut meletakkan nampan berisikan teko kecil dan 2 buah gelas kecil untuk disantap mereka berdua. Hisana menuangkan segelas teh panas dan memberikannya secara perlahan pada Byakuya, dan gelas tersebut diraih Byakuya, kemudian diminum seteguk. Keduanya saling meminum teh dari gelas masing-masing dan merasakan hawa yang begitu hangat dan tenang di kala hujan ini.

Sejenak kemudian, pandangan mata Hisana tertuju pada sebuah bunga Violces. Bunga itu memancarkan sebuah pantulan percikan air hujan yang indah, yang menimbulkan sebuah garisan pelangi. Namun, layaknya sebuah bunga lemah yang diterpa hujan deras yang kejam. Bunga itu pun perlahan mulai berjuang untuk bertegak kembali. Melihat perjuangan benda kecil itu, dengan rasa belas kasihan, Hisana pun menghampirinya walau tau harus menerpa hujan yang deras.

Tak ada perlindungan apapun, payung megah Kuchiki pun tak diambilnya. Wanita itu dengan beraninya menerobos hujan itu dan melindungi ketegaran bunga itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Untunglah, ia berhasil membawa bunga lemah itu menuju tempat yang layak dan aman. Byakuya yang melihatnya, sangat tertegun akan perbuatan kasih itu. Ingin sekali ia membantunya, namun tampaknya Hisana memilih menyelamatkan tanaman itu sendiri.

"Bunga ini kuat ya?" Hisana kembali duduk di samping Byakuya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di atas pundak lelaki itu. Ia memejamkan matanya, dan kini wajahnya menampakkan kelegaan layaknya seorang malaikat. Rambut hitamnya kini basah dan terurai lembut di pundak Byakuya. Mereka berdua saling menikmati panorama hujan dengan tenang dan tak ada yang bisa mengusik harmoni ini.

~. .~. .~. .~. .~. .~. .~. .~

* * *

30 menit telah berlalu tanpa menyisakan sedikit pun suara perbincangan. Sepanjang hujan yang mengguyur, tak ada satu pun yang mengeluarkan suara mereka. Lalu beberapa menit setelah itu, Byakuya memecah keheningan.

"Ame," gumamnya kembali. Hisana menyadari akan sebuah gumaman yang tak jelas untuk dikatakan, kemudian mulai membuka suaranya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya pelan. Byakuya memejamkan matanya sejenak, kemudian menatap dalam-dalam hujan yang menetes.

"Aku… benci hujan." katanya singkat. Hisana mengangguk mengerti dan kembali bertanya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya kembali menatap lekat-lekat Byakuya. Kemudian, secara perlahan, mata Byakuya memancarkan mata yang menunjukkan kesedihan, yang hanya bisa terlihat oleh Hisana.

"Mengingatkanku pada kenangan yang tak perlu." jelas Byakuya, lalu ia menghela nafas berat.

"Kenangan apa? Mungkin aku bisa bantu meringankannya." tawar Hisana lembut. Byakuya menghela nafas berat dalam-dalam, lalu memandang dalam-dalam Hisana.

"Sudah 10 tahun lamanya sejak hujan terakhir kali turun." katanya. Kemudian, ia memutar bola matanya pada sebuah genangan air baru. "Saat hujan turun kembali, bisa memakan waktu satu hari penuh. Meskipun begitu, Seireitei takkan pernah banjir." jelasnya lagi. Hisana menatap heran, menunggu kalimat baru yang akan diucapkannya lagi.

"Lalu?" tanya Hisana lembut.

"Aku selalu teringat pada kematian orangtuaku saat hujan." katanya lagi. Hisana mengangguk mengerti dan berusaha memahami perasaan Byakuya.

"Kenapa hujan bisa mengingatkanmu pada kematian orangtuamu? Apa hujanlah yang menyebabkan kematian orangtuamu?" tanya Hisana. Byakuya menggeleng pelan.

"Bukan. Hanya saja… kedua orangtuaku meninggal saat hujan turun di Seireitei, 10 tahun yang lalu." jelasnya. Mendengar hal menyedihkan itu, Hisana pun menampakkan wajah turut berduka.

"Aku turut berduka mendengarnya." kata Hisana.

Hisana tak menanyakan hal macam-macam lagi. Baginya, sudah cukup mendengar alasan pemuda yang kini statusnya sebagai suaminya membenci hujan.

*~. .~. .~. .~. .~. .~. .~. .~. .~. .~*

* * *

Beberapa jeda berlalu, sebuah akal cerdik terfikir dalam batin Hisana. Mungkin, dengan akalnya ini, akan ada sebuah pengaruh baik untuk merubah pandangan Byakuya terhadap hujan.

Hisana melepaskan gandengan tangannya dengan Byakuya, lalu berdiri setelah sekian lama terduduk.

"Kau… mau kemana?" tanya Byakuya heran. Namun, yang bersangkutan hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya.

Hisana pun berjalan memasuki mansion Kuchiki kembali, meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian menatapi hujan lagi. Walau begitu, sama sekali tak ada protes dari Byakuya, malah ia membiarkan Hisana pergi tanpa mencegahnya.

Byakuya kini kembali sendiri. Sebuah kenangan yang lumayan menyakitkan terlintas di benaknya. Berulang kali ingin ia hapus kenangan itu, namun… apa boleh buat. Kenangan itu terlanjur melekat dalam batinnya.

* * *

Flashback~

…

Berpuluh-puluh tahun lamanya di kediaman Kuchiki. Nampak seorang pemuda tegap menghadap ibundanya.

"Okaa-sama." panggil Byakuya pada ibundanya. Ibunya mengangguk pelan sambil menduduki kursi megah dengan elegannya.

"Tak terasa telah berlalu sangat lama hingga waktu kini. Ayah dan ibumu sudah sangat tua kini. Kami hanya tinggal menunggu ajal kami saja." ujar ibunda Byakuya merenungi nasibnya. Byakuya hanya tertunduk sedih dalam benaknya.

"Okaasan tak perlu berkata seperti itu. Hidupmu masih panjang." kata Byakuya sedikit menghibur ibundanya, namun ibundanya menggeleng pelan.

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud. Okaasan mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau kini sudah sangat dewasa. Apakah sudah ada mempelai dalam hidupmu?" tanyanya. Mendengar hal itu, Byakuya sedikit menunduk malu, lalu menjawab dengan pasti. Ia tersenyum pelan.

"Ah… okaasan. Aku sudah punya calonnya. Wanita yang baik dan tegar hatinya. Bisa kupastikan, 2 minggu lagi, aku akan melamarnya." ujarnya sedikit gugup. Ia tersenyum simpul dengan sedikit rona merah di pipinya. Namun, ia bahkan tak tau, bahwa itu akan menjadi senyum terakhirnya.

"Aku turut senang mendengarnya. Dengan begitu, kau mantap menjadi penerus klan Kuchiki." kata ibundanya menampakkan senyum. Byakuya terkikik kecil mendengarnya.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, okaasan." jawab Byakuya.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

3 hari berlalu sejak kejadian itu, membuahkan kejadian yang benar-benar tak terduga. Secara mendadak, pemegang kedudukan tertinggi klan Kuchiki beserta istrinya meninggal bersamaan dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Hal ini membuat semua anggota klan Kuchiki histeris mendengar kabar itu, terlebih lagi dengan Byakuya.

"O-otousan… okaasan…" ujar Byakuya sambil mengingat kenangan-kenangan manis bersama keluarganya itu.

Byakuya kini berdiri tegap di depan 2 batu nisan yang saling berseberangan. Keduanya tentu milik orangtuanya. Di sekelilingnya, berdiri kerabat-kerabat dekatnya dan petua-tua. Matanya menatap kosong pada kedua batu nisan itu. Sungguh. Ia tak mampu lagi untuk menangis.

Perlahan, rintik-rintik hujan pun turun mengguyur pemakaman itu. Hujan turun untuk kelima kalinya sepanjang sejarah Seireitei saat itu. Lambat laun, hujan tersebut mengguyur semakin deras, membuat semua meninggalkan pemakaman dengan segera, namun itu tak berlaku untuk Byakuya.

"Byakuya-sama. Mari kita pulang. Hujan semakin lebat." panggil salah satu pelayannya yang tengah berteduh. Tanpa melemparkan pandangan dari batu nisan itu, Byakuya menjawab pelan. "Ya." katanya dengan nada terpaksa.

Setelah menemukan tempat teduh yang tak jauh dari pemakaman, para anggota klan Kuchiki saling berkumpul hening. Mereka semua mengamati Byakuya yang kini menatap kosong. Lalu, salah satu petua diantara mereka memberanikan diri bicara.

"Byakuya-sama. Setelah ini, kaulah yang akan dilantik menjadi pemegang kedudukan tertinggi klan Kuchiki. Secepatnya, kau harus segera menikah, minimal kau harus sudah tunangan." kata seorang dari mereka.

"Hai. Tenang saja. Aku sudah punya mempelainya. Aku akan melamarnya… besok juga." jawabnya datar.

Flashback off~

* * *

Pintu berdecit terbuka. Nampak seorang wanita menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di balik tubuhnya sambil menggenggam sesuatu. Byakuya pun menoleh berbalik setelah selesai mengingat kenangan-kenangan itu.

Hisana tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Perlahan, ia menutup pintunya. Ia menghampiri dan berjalan ke arah Byakuya.

"Apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan padaku?" tebak Byakuya.

Hisana mengedipkan matanya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kain kecil yang terikat oleh sebuah beban penumpu. Bagian atasnya ia gambari dengan sebuah wajah senyum kartun.

"Ini… teru teru bozu?" tanya Byakuya tertegun. Hisana mengangguk pelan, lalu tersenyum. Kemudian, sebuah senyum simpul nampak di wajah Byakuya.

"Bila hujan, mohonlah agar cuaca besok cerah. Setidaknya, kau tak perlu mengamati hujan yang dapat membangkitkan kembali kenangan itu, bukan?" kata Hisana lembut.

"Arigatou, Hisana." ujar Byakuya sambil memandang hangat Hisana. Ia pun tersenyum.

"Ya." balas Hisana.

Hujan yang mengguyur begitu lama pun reda. Armada awan-awan hitam perlahan menjauh pergi. Armada awan putih cerah pun bergantian mengisi celah kosong. Mentari yang sedari tadi bersembunyi pun menampakkan sosoknya dan bersinar amat terang. Dan… sebuah pelangi nampak menghiasi langitnya.

Tampak Byakuya dan Hisana memandangi pemandangan itu dalam sebuah jendela besar. Di jendela itu, tergantung 2 buah teru teru bozu putih yang dibuat oleh tangan terampil Hisana. Kedua jari mereka saling bertaut.

"Semoga… hari esok cerah." kata mereka secara bersamaan.

Owari…

* * *

Sedikit mengganti gaya bahasa dari yang terbelit-belit dan amaattt panjang menjadi lebih simple dan puitis. Saia harap minna suka. =D

Fuwahh… kayaknya lama juga gak nulis owari. Akhir-akhir ini lebih sering buat multichap sihh… Um… ngomong-ngomong di Jepang ada panggilan okaa-sama gak? Mika ragu nih nulisnya.

Okeii minna-san! Mari ngereview cerita nan gaje ini. Ayooo review!! Ayooo!! XD


End file.
